


Bubble Bath

by wheresmywifi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing, Bubble Bath, Bubbles - Freeform, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sharing Clothes, Shower Sex, Smut, fluffly, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmywifi/pseuds/wheresmywifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had recently fallen, and struggled to adjust to human life. Part of him enjoyed the simple things. But mostly he despised the menial, annoyingly consistent tasks. Such as bathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

"Cas, you have to get in the shower!" Dean exclaimed. "You smell like shit, and I don't wanna kick you out of the house." Cas gazed at him with big blue eyes, his face contorting into a pleading pout. 

"But Deeean, I don't- I don't like the shower." His bottom lip was sticking out just slightly more than usual, and the corners of his mouth were pulled down a little bit, giving him the perfect innocent look. 

"I don't care, Castiel. Get in the shower and deal with it." Dean had to stare at the space between Castiel's eyebrows to keep his stern face set in stone. "You aren't going to die, it's just a little bit of water and soap." 

"I don't even need to, I don't know why you are attempting to bathe me!" 

"Cas, we aren't having this argument any longer." Dean sighed. "I don't want to do it myself, but if you aren't in there-" He shoved a finger towards the tub, "In the next two minutes, I am going to come in and put you in there myself." His threat made Castiel blush, and Dean had to admit he wasn't too adverse to the idea. But the ex-angel already had enough on his plate, the last thing he needed was the one person he trusted to keep a level head to turn on him and fall head over heels. 

Too bad that had already happened. 

Dean walked out of the bathroom with an "I'll be back in two minutes." There weren't a lot of places to go in the motel room, and so Dean just sat down on the bed and waited. Sam had refused to try and help get Castiel in the bath, and appointed himself grocery shopper.

"That's shit!" Dean had pointed out. 

"We'll I'm not going to try and get him to take a shower, the guy is like a freaking CAT! He wouldn't get in the water if his life depended on it. And yes, I'm sure." Dean opened and closed his mouth like a fish, but Sam continued talking before he could say anything. "But I bet that if it was your life that was depending on it... he'd swim the Atlantic." Dean turned a deep red and spluttered incoherently. 

"He- no, I don't... That is so-!" 

"Aw, is Dean blushing?" Sam smirked, poking his brother's cheek. 

"You know what? Shut up!" When Dean had finally found his voice, he slapped Sam's hand away. 

"Okay, but I'm going to go out later, and I don't want to be able to smell your boyfriend from across the room." Dean had scowled and tried to think of something witty and rude in the nanosecond he had before Sam would have won the who's-the-bitchiest contest. 

"Shut the fuck up, Samantha."

So that is how Dean realised that Sam had been gone for a total of thirty minutes so far, and he hadn't even so much as attempted to get Castiel bathed. 

"Castiel, I am coming in in thirty seconds and I haven't even heard the water turn on!" He shouted at the door. "Just man the fuck up and get in the fucking SHOWER." He threw a shoe at the door, hoping to get some kind of reaction from his friend. 

"DO NOT ORDER ME AROUND, DEAN WINCHESTER!" Castiel slammed the door open as he screamed back. He was bordering on hysteria, and Dean immediately noticed the tears sliding down his face. 

"Cas, chill out! I-" 

"I would LEAVE if I could!" The threat was like that of a six year child attempting to run away, but it still hurt Dean to know that Cas didn't want to be here right now. "But I DON'T HAVE MY WINGS ANYMORE. Do you remember!? I am a helpless child dressed in a trench coat with out my 'mojo'!" The words Dean threw around so often sounded wrong and dirty coming from Castiel's mouth. Dean had known this would happen sometime. Castiel was- for all intents and purposes, a human now, and all humans have their limits. The ex-angel had been very quiet and submissive lately, and it was the equivalent of a time bomb for the Winchester brothers. When would he snap? What was going to push him over the edge? And of course, it just so happened that Dean was alone to take care of Cas when he broke. 

"Cas- Cas..." Dean didn't know what to do. His best friend was on the floor in denial, and he was in desperate need of a shower. 

"I- it was all for you, Dean. You and Sam are the only people I have left and I don't like it. I want my brothers back- my family..." Dean crouched next to Castiel, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, which got shrugged off. 

"Cas, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do." They were both on the carpet, Castiel curled forward, face in his hands, and Dean on his knees, hands hovering over his best friend's shaking body. 

"No, no, no... It's not- I'm sorry." He finally looked up through thick lashes, and Dean cursed his dick for twitching with interest. 

"Don't be sorry, Cas. Don't be sorry." 

"I'm sorry dshmm-" 

"Stop." Dean cut him off by pinching his lips shut. "You lost your family, your wings, hell you lost your grace! You're the last person who should be apologising, so please just stop." Dean's words were harsh and straightforward, but he tried to say them gently, soothing.

"I need to bathe." Castiel finally mumbled into his fingers. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. We can deal with that later. I think-" 

"Dean, it is necessary as a human to bathe, and now is as good a time as ever." Dean nodded, not about to argue, and stood silently, offering Castiel a hand which he took and held tightly. Dean didn't mind that he wasn't letting go. 

It was silent and awkward as Dean ran the tap, making sure it wasn't too warm but not too cold either. He grabbed the soap and poured in at least half the bottle, the water immediately frothing and turning into a foaming mound of bubbles. Dean glanced back at his friend, who's eyebrows were almost at his hairline. 

"They're bubbles, Cas. It's a bubble bath." Dean explained, a hint of smile on his face. He glanced at the bottle he'd picked up off the counter, and read the label. Relaxing Lavender? He wasn't sure shat the hell Sammy was buying, but Dean hoped that it was indeed relaxing, because he knew Cas needed it. 

"So what am I to do?" He asked, eyeing the tub suspiciously. 

"Take your clothes off, and them get in." Dean explained. 

"I- I... What?" His face blanched when Dean had mentioned clothes coming off, where Dean had blushed furiously. 

"I'll just go out, if you need me I'll be... out here." He shoved a finger at the door and followed the same path, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

A few minutes later, the water was still running in the bathroom and Castiel walked out with his tie hanging limply from his neck. 

"Dean, it seems I... I require assistance." The colour had returned to his face with gusto, staining his cheeks a dark red. 

"A-assistance?" Dean mentally smacked himself as his voice stuttered, but Castiel was too caught up in his own embarrassment to notice. 

"Yes. It seems that I do not know how to turn off the water rushing from the faucet, nor can I unbutton my shirt." Well, leave it to Cas to put it bluntly. 

"Okay Cas, let's get this all figured out." Dean walked into the bathroom and quickly turned off the water that had almost completely filled up the tub. He then turned to Castiel, who was playing with his royal blue tie. 

"Dean, I apol-" once again, he was silenced by Dean, this time his index finger crooked under Castiel's chin and the pad of his thumb pressed to the seam of Cas's lips. 

"Shut up. No apologies. I will help you with whatever you need, and that's a promise." Castiel just nodded, his lips still shut. "Okay, let's untie this..." Dean quickly undid Castiel's tie, attempting to ignore the feelings that accompanied the thought of undressing his best friend. It was inappropriate and wrong, so why did it feel so right? 

Castiel's eyes watched Dean's face as he moved on to the dress shirt, and Dean felt himself getting more and more uncomfortable with the situation. But Castiel needed help, and some part of Dean wanted this. Dean straightened his head and found himself inches from his friend's face. A minty breath tickled his lips, and he wanted to lean in the few extra centimetres. But- 

"Dean, I think that the water will get cold before I am able to make it in." Castiel sounded strained, but that could also be Dean's imagination. 

"Yeah, you're right. Can you take off your pants?" He questioned uncertainly. 

"I believe I can manage that much, Dean." He wiggled out of his slacks, and Dean found himself staring at Cas's body. He was gorgeous, Dean had always known that, but seeing him so exposed made Dean's pants a little too tight. 

"Uh- um, jus slip those off and get in, I guess." Castiel looked towards the bathtub, and Dean watched his face pale once again, turning a slight shade of green. 

"Dean, the- the water, I don't know how to do anything. I fear that I will not accomplish the task you're requesting." 

"So..." 

"I need help." Dean couldn't just walk away. 

"Of course, Cas." Dean shook slightly as he pulled his shirt off, the trembling even more prominent when he moved to his pants. A moment later, they were both standing in their boxers, facing each other with hesitancy. "Well, we're gonna have to get in sooner or later." Dean muttered- mostly to himself, and shucked off his boxers. Cas inhaled shakily, and Dean told himself that it was his imagination running wild. 

"Y-yes." Dean glanced up self-consciously, and found himself staring as Castiel also removed his. Dean cursed under his breath, and tried his best to cover his own dick! Which was half erect and very disobedient. He grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him over before jumping into the tub and collapsing in the bubbles. 

"Come on, Cas. What are you waiting for?" Castiel eyed the bubbles wearily, but Dean wouldn't have it. "Don't go running away on me, Castiel. You've managed to get me into first bubble bath in years. Get your ass in here." Cas still shook his head. 

"DEAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He screeched as Dean's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in, bubbles sloshing around. 

"I'm getting you in the tub!" He laughed, and sat down, holding Castiel in his arms as he squirmed and tried to get out. "Stop struggling!" Dean had tears in his eyes from laughter, Castiel's face contorted in fear and frustration. 

"DEAN! I-" his face managed to slide underwater, and Dean hurried to pull him back up, choking and spluttering. 

"Hey man, calm down. You're gonna drown in the tub." Dean soothed, his arms locked around Castiel's ribs holding him safely above the waterline. Castiel clung to him, and Dean could feel him shaking. 

"Dean, I do not like the water." He hissed. 

"Well you're going to have to get used to it, buddy." Dean cupped his hands and scooped up some water, brig it back up and dumping it on Castiel's head, earning himself a dewy glare, blue eyes accentuated by flat, wet hair. They hadn't noticed their compromising position, but Dean tool a moment to assess it, and he blushed. Castiel's hip was pressed into his abdomen, their chests practically pressed together, and Dean's dick was resting slightly on Cas's ass. 

Castiel seemed to notice as well, and he pushed himself away with a muttered apology, braving the warm water and bubbles on his own. "Okay, you're going to need to wash your hair and shave, so let's start teaching you now." Dean told him. He stood up and grabbed the shower head, trying to inadvertently cover his junk. 

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, curiously. 

"We are going to wash your hair." Dean told him. 

"Oh. Okay." He looked a little worried, but Dean sat back down and patted him on the head. 

"Don't look like someone kicked your puppy, it's just water." Dean tried to joke, but he could tell Castiel didn't understand. "Never mind. Let's just..." He turned on the water, and tried to move it over Cas's head. 

"What are you doing!?" He jerked away, shrinking into the corner of the tub. 

"I'm trying to wash your hair! C'mere." Dean scooted forward, the shower head in one hand and the other extended towards Cas in an attempt to comfort the ex-angel. Slowly, he leaned forward and let Dean run the water over his head. 

The effect was immediate. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed, and he sighed as the water ran over his scalp. Dean smirked and ran his fingers through the black hair, making sure to soak it. 

"Told you it wasn't that bad." Dean murmured. Castiel opened one eye from underneath the stream of water running down his face, but when he saw Dean's smile, he just shut it again and smiled himself. When Dean turned the water off, he frowned and blinked the water from his eyes. 

"Why did you turn it off, Dean?" He demanded. 

"Because you actually have to wash your hair. Like, with soap." Dean picked up shampoo that his brother had also gotten- thankfully men's. he poured some in his hand and motioned Cas closer. "Turn around." He ordered. The other man did as he was told this time, Dean silently fist pumped, knowing that he had Cas's trust. "Now this is just shampoo, and it goes in your hair." Dean rubbed his hands together and began massaging his fingers through Cas's hair. Cas sighed, leaning into the touch. He seemed content with Dean's fingers rubbing over his scalp. 

"Mmm..." Dean let his fingernails graze gently over the base of Cas's neck, and the other man shivered. He worked his way down Castiel's back, gently kneading the muscles and tickling the skin with featherlight touches. This wasn't appropriate. They both knew it. But Dean wasn't going to stop now that he had Cas in his hands, and Castiel wasn't about to put up a fight. 

"Does that feel good?" Dean asked, leaning closer to Cas's shoulder. 

"Mmm hmm." Castiel hummed, eyes shut. Dean worked his way back up to his head, giving it one last scrub before grabbing the shower head again. 

"I going to rinse out the shampoo now." Dean told him before once again wetting his head. Warm water sluiced over Castiel's toned shoulders, and Dean wanted so terribly to replace the water with his lips, but he held himself back, and tried to keep the blood from rushing south. 

"Dean. Dean? Dean!" Dean snapped back to attention, and noticed that the shower head was resting on Cas's shoulder, aimlessly running over his chest. 

"Oh, sorry Cas." He grabbed it and turned it off, grinning awkwardly. 

"Do not apologize, Dean. It's fine." 

"Right, okay. Now let's take care of your scruffy shit." Dean said rubbing a hand on Cas's face and smirking at the bristly beard that had made a home on Castiel's face. This was more familiar grounds- Dean had helped Cas shave before. Most of the time it had ended in an argument, but hopefully they could be a little more peaceful this time. 

"Okay, where's the- ummffuck!" Dean sputtered as a hand of shaving cream found his face. "Whathefuck!" He growled, trying to act scary but failing miserably. 

"Your face is very... humorous." Castiel chuckled quietly. "No- wait, what are you doing!?" Castiel shrieked as Dean squirted his chest with the white foam. "Wh-what!?" He swiped some of it off and flicked his hands in the direction of Dean's face, laughing when it spattered in his hair. 

"Oh you little..." Dean reached over and ran his own hand over Castiel's chest, grabbing Cas's flailing wrist with the other and smearing his cheek with the shaving cream. Cas smiled through the white and Dean couldn't help laughing. He put some more shaving cream in his hand, lathering his face. 

"Here," Castiel handed Dean the shaving razor, and before he knew what he was doing, Dean leaned over and kissed his nose. He paused as soon as his lips left the soft skin, feeling Cas's eyes on him. 

"I- um..." He coughed and blushed and was about to apologise, but when Castiel smiled, small and hesitant, he felt himself let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. 

Castiel had a stupid grin on his face the entire time Dean was helping him shave. 

"Okay, I'm almost done..." The last bit of shaving cream disappeared from Cas's face with a swipe of the razor. "Oh, dammit." He frowned as a spot of blood appeared on Castiel's cheek, welling up and then dripping down his face and neck. 

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked. 

"I accidentally nicked you..." Dean reached up a finger and brushed at the spot of red, water turning it a light pink and making another wet trail down his neck. 

"You what?" 

"I cut your face, Cas." Dean explained, scooping a handful of bubbly water. 

"You-" Cas's mouth fell open in a perfect 'o' as Dean splashed his face. 

"Haha!" Dean smiled and clapped his hands, acting like a child. "You shoulda seen the look on your-!" Cas sent a splash of water Dean's direction, a sudsy wave filling his mouth. "Oh, ugh- gross- blah... Cas! That was my mouth!" He complained, wiping his tongue. 

"I know, Dean. And this is your head!" He dumped scoops of water on Dean's hair, the short blonde-ish strands turning brown when the got wet. 

"Douche!" Dean cried out. 

"Assbutt!" Cas countered. It was a war of sorts- much more fun than anything they'd ever been in as far as wars go, but still filled with the intent to maim or kill. This time with soapy water. Dean pulled Cas towards him, dunking his head under the water. He came back up coughing and shouting, in turn attempting to push Dean under. He let Cas push him down, staying under for a few minutes and pretending to struggle. When he came back up, though, Cas was still spluttering and glancing at him worriedly. 

"Cas? Are you okay?" He asked, immediately concerned. Cas nodded, but was still choking on water. 

"Yes, I'm f-fine," he coughed out. Dean let a hand settle on Cas's back, his eyebrows still knit together. Castiel looked back up at Dean, eyes watery from choking. He managed a smile, and that was enough to lighten Dean's face. 

"Sorry, Cas." He murmured, hand stroking through Cas's damp hair. 

"It's fine, Dean." He assured. They shared a tiny laugh, and Dean grabbed Cas around the middle again, pulling him close and grabbing the shower head again. Cas shivered when Dean turned it on, cold water pouring over his back and Dean's chest. 

"Aw, fuck. Sorry." He hissed, quickly turning the knob to the warmer setting. Castiel grabbed it from Dean's hands and held it over the hunter's head. Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of warm water on his scalp. When he relaxed against the wall, Castiel moved the stream to his chest, crawling closer in the bubbly water. He started when he felt lips replacing the water on his collarbone, and he looked down to see Castiel leaning on his chest, blue eyes watching him with nervous expectancy. 

"Glad we finally got you cleaned up." Dean murmured with a smirk. Castiel relaxed after that, tucking his head under Dean's chin and curling his feet up under his thighs. The bubbles were dispersing, and the water was getting cold, but neither of them cared. Dean's fingers traced the Castiel's spine. After a while, Castiel pushed himself up to be face to face with Dean. 

"Dean, thank you." His voice was thick with gratefulness, and his eyes were dewy. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. My pleasure." Dean's hand cupped his chin, and Castiel's came up to rest on the crook of Dean's neck. 

"Dean... Are you going to k-" Dean saw the hopeful glint in Cas's eyes, and he leaned forward to close the distance between their lips. He watched Castiel's eyes slide shut. He could feel Cas's breath on his face, on his lips, so close... 

"Did you get Cas in the b- holy fuck." Sam was standing in the door, eyes wide. Dean and Cas pushed away from each other at the same time, both starting to stutter out excuses. 

"I- we were just..." 

"Fucking shit Sam, get the fucking fuck out!" 

"I'm sorry, I was just-" 

"No, it wasn't you," 

"I'm just gonna..." 

"Get out!" Sam turned quickly and shut the door, yelling apologies as he receded from the door. "Cas, I'm sorry. I was-" Castiel cut him off with a soft kiss on the lips. He backed away blushing, and Dean couldn't do anything other than gawk. 

"Don't apologise." Castiel advised. Dean nodded, and leaned in once more. 

It was passionate and new and enthusiastic, and Dean mapped out the inside of Castiel's mouth with his tongue. Cas tugged on his bottom lip, managing to pull a groan from Dean. Hands were tangled in hair, and bare chests were pressed tight. Dean felt himself slipping lower, and they broke the kiss, Castiel repositioning himself on top of him. He slowly ground down on Dean's half-hard dick, smiling when Dean gasped and choked on a moan. Castiel answered with his own obscene noise. 

"Cas, I think we- ah, we should..." Castiel's hand brushed lightly over his nipples, and Dean had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out. "We should get out of the tub." He hissed, reaching down to try and relieve himself at least slightly. He accidentally touched Castiel instead, but he wasn't complaining when he got an earful of Enochian in Cas's breathy sex-voice. 

"Okay, we need to get out." He confirmed Dean's suggestion, and Dean pulled them both up, mouthing Cas's neck and shoulders, nipping and sucking at the tender skin in a futile attempt at a hickey. There was a pile of towels on one shelf, and Dean grabbed the one on top, pulling it around Cas's slightly shivering body. Dean hadn't realised how cold the water was in the heat of their kisses, but Castiel's lips were quickly turning blue and Dean's dick had lost its attentiveness. 

Dean grabbed himself a towel, wrapping it around his waist and ushering them both out of the bathroom after pulling the plug in the tub. 

"I see you guys finally made it out." Sam commented, pulling out one earbud and smirking at his brother. 

"Shut the fuck up, Sammy." Dean warned, grabbing his bag. He pulled out some clothes, handing Cas a pair of boxers, plaid pyjama pants and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Cas disappeared back to the bathroom. Dean watched him go before grabbing some underwear for himself, some shorts and a grey hoody. 

"Hey Dean?" Dean glanced over to his brother. "Do you want me to go?" Dean would've completely bitched out Sam if it hadn't been for the sincerity in his voice and the lack of bitch face. Dean thought for a moment, and then nodded. Sam understood. "Okay, I'm going to take the Impala." He stood up and smiled at his brother. "Good luck." Dean shoved him towards the door, but turned before he walked out. 

"Hey Sammy." 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks, brother." 

"You're welcome." The door slammed shut, and Dean smiled to himself. He quickly got dressed, not bothering to put on the shorts. 

Castiel exited the bathroom a moment later to find Dean sprawled out on the couch, and blanket pulled haphazardly over his torso. 

"Hello, Dean." 

"Hey Cas." He patted his stomach, and Castiel came over, melting into Dean's arms. Lazy kisses were shared, both men enjoying each other's company. 

"Where is Sam?" Cas asked after a while. 

"He left for a while, I think he'll be gone for a couple hours longer, at least." Dean answered. Castiel's smile made butterflies clog his throat. 

"I know a way to stay busy." Castiel shared, looking at Dean knowingly. 

"Oh you do now, huh?" Castiel nodded, and kissed a trail down Dean's neck to where his sweatshirt covered the rest of his chest. 

"I'm going to suck you off." Castiel confided in Dean's ear, and the hunter was already half hard. 

"Oh god Cas, where'd you learn to talk like that?" Dean breathed. Castiel didn't answer, but instead slid down to his knees on the ground. He pulled Dean's legs apart, and Dean was more than willing to readjust his position. 

A moment later his shorts and boxers had been discarded to one side, and his head was lolling back on the couch cushions. 

"Cas! CAS!" Dean threaded his fingers in Castiel's hair, thrusting involuntarily into his mouth. Castiel's tongue worked gently over the exposed member. "Oh, damn- damn..." He moaned. Castiel took him down to the base of his cock, and Dean could barely think straight, all the blood rushing south. "F-fuck..." Castiel nuzzled into Dean's dick, kissing and sucking up the length. 

"Come for me," he ordered Dean, sucking on the tip. Dean could only nod, before crying out. "I'm gonna-" Castiel swallowed everything as Dean orgasmed, his hips thrusting up and Castiel's name in the air. He went limp a moment later, and watched sated and happy as Castiel wiped the corners of his mouth and tucked Dean back up. 

Dean returned the favour with warm enthusiasm. 

"Dean, I believe I love you." Castiel admitted as he curled back up with Dean. 

"I know I love you." Dean replied, kissing the space between Castiel's eyebrows. They pulled the blanket up over their shoulders, and Dean rubbed Cas's shoulders and back, letting the latter drift off into a much needed sleep. He watched fondly as Cas's eyes closed and the worried wrinkles disappeared. He counted the few stray freckles Cas had on his face once and then did it again a few minutes later. He pulled Castiel closer and kissed his cheeks, nose and forehead. 

Sam found his brother and friend on the couch when he got home around eleven. Dean woke up groggily as the door shut, but Castiel stayed asleep. 

"Hey Dean." He whispered. 

"Hey Sammy." Dean rasped in return. Sam watched out of the corner of his eye as his brother kissed Castiel, the other man snuggling closer into the embrace. He waited a moment before going over and pulling another blanket over them, glad his brother was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thanks for reading this, it was really kind of you! Hope you have a wonderful day, and that this short, pointless piece of fluff somehow aided in it!  
> Bless.


End file.
